


The Day Sugizo Took Control

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, LUNA SEA
Genre: M/M, Maid Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Sugizo first saw the outfit he knew that one day he'd get Gackt into it. The only issue, Gackt never let him take control.





	The Day Sugizo Took Control

When Sugizo first saw the outfit, he knew that one day he'd get Gackt into it. It wouldn't be easy, the vocalist would object, but in the end he'd wear it. Sugizo just knew and so he had bought the outfit and kept it hidden in the back of his closest in a dress bag until the day came that Gackt lost a bet and had to face the consequences.

Gackt was good at most things but he was human and had his weaknesses just like everyone else and so Sugizo began to place the cryptic bet “If you loose you have to do whatever I want.” Something Gackt, in his arrogance or perhaps his willingness to do anything, accepted without question. Merely matching Sugizo's bet with one of his own every time. Sugizo knew the other probably though he was lacking the creativity to come up with anything good. Or perhaps Gackt thought he had a 'penalty game', as Gackt refereed to them, so creative it had to be kept secret in fear of been stolen. Sometimes it was impossible even for Sugizo to tell what his lover was thinking.

In the end it had been a game of table tennis that had led to Gackt's downfall and the vocalist lost, not by much but a win was all Sugizo needed to carry out his plan and so with a smile he turned to the pissed of vocalist to state his demands.

“I want you to wear something for me,” Sugizo informed Gackt. “No arguments, no complaints, no mocking my choice.”

“Sounds fun.” Gackt informed Sugizo who merely smiled at Gackt and lead him into the walk in closet and retrieved the dress bag. He left Gackt to open it alone before going to fetch the rest of the outfit.

With a frown Gackt unzipped the bag and pulled out a black dress that he knew would barely cover what it was suppose to. It had white lace trim around the low neckline, the bottom or the short sleeves and at the end of the skirt. As he was pondering this dress, suspecting what it was but not entirely sure, a white lace style apron was placed on the bed beside a matching headpiece, a long wavy blond wig, knee high black socks with white lace trim and a pair of black heels.

“You want me to dress up as a maid?” Gackt asked as a white underskirt was thrown into his hands.

“Oh yes,” Sugizo said with a smile. “But here's the best part,” he finished pulling a pink satin thong out of his pocket. “I expect you to wear this and believe me, I will be checking.”

“You pervert.” Gackt complained with a scowl but Sugizo only laughed and went downstairs to watch TV whilst Gackt got changed.

A normal man might not know where to even start with such an outfit but Gackt had worked with Mana in the past and was not unaccustomed to the art of cross-dressing. Stripping naked he picked up the thong and slightly reluctantly slipped it on. Sugizo had clearly been planning this for awhile, as this wasn't just clothes he had lying around, these were clothes he had deliberately bought in his size for this occasion.

Surprisingly the soft material felt really nice against his private parts and he rubbed his hand over the large bulge enjoying the pleasurable sensation more than he knew he should. Well he wouldn't be doing that again! The last thing he wanted was to come downstairs in this costume aroused. Slipping on the underskirts and dress quickly he turned his efforts onto the blond wig. This gave him some difficulty but he soon had it on and the blond curls fell halfway down his back.

Glancing in the mirror he cursed his own delicate features that made it so easy for him to look like the opposite sex. Sugizo was going to love this and with a sigh Gackt quickly pulled on the socks and put on the shoes before tying the apron around his thin waist and putting on the head piece. He then carefully made his way downstairs to where Sugizo was waiting.

 

“Oh, hi Maria,” Sugizo said stealing the name from Gackt's Requiem et Reminiscence project. “There seems to be some crisps on the floor, could you clean it up for me?”

“Did you throw them down there?” Gackt asked knowing the crisps hadn't been there before.

“Now why would I do that?” Sugizo asked as he sat back down on the sofa with his legs spread slightly and his full attention on his maid. Knowing he had agreed to this game Gackt picked up the waste paper bin and knelt on the floor to pick up the crisps one by one. Naturally the ridiculous short skirt rode up exposing his butt for the guitarist who was openly staring.

In fact Sugizo was doing more than staring, he was unfastening his trousers and then gently freeing his privates from the confines of the underwear he was wearing. With no signs of embarrassment he began to stroke himself, growing hard quickly as he watched Gackt clear up the mess he had made before.

Finishing his job Gackt stood back up and turned to stare in surprise, and then lust, at what his lover was doing. Slowly he licked his lips and began to feel the familiar feelings that quickly lead to sexual arousal.

“Sugi, isn't it strange how when an unattractive man acts like a pervert, it's creepy and offensive, but when a hot man acts like a pervert it's only hot?” Gackt asked.

“You're to call me Master, you know that Maria.” Sugizo scolded.

“I see, I'm sorry _Master,_ ” Gackt replied somehow managing to turn the word Master into an insult.

“No worries,” Sugizo replied. “There seems to be something dirty in my pants.”

“Imagine that,” Gackt replied. “And I'm guessing you need your maid to clean it?”

“I think it's necessary.” Sugizo agreed and obediently Gackt, Maria, dropped to his knees and began to hungrily lick at Sugizo's penis. He didn't mind this command, not in the slightest and soon Sugizo was hard and ready but the guitarist had other ideas about how he was going to cum.

“Enough,” Sugizo ordered and Gackt looked up with a smirk as he watched Sugizo panting slightly in obvious arousal. “I want you to remove that thong and sit on my knee.”

“I see.” Gackt replied as he watched Sugizo pull out a tube of lube. This was going to hurt but not so bad that he wouldn't do it, accepting his role in all this he quickly removed the thong missing it's soft material already. A few moments later Sugizo's erection was literally dripping with lube and Gackt knew that the other had his well being as a priority.

With slight trepidation Gackt straddled Sugizo and let the hard erection enter him slowly. He winced in pain but Sugizo didn't rush him, gently wrapping his arms around Gackt's waist until the other was on top of him, there chests pressed against each other as Gackt's body adjusted to this unprepared intrusion.

“Move when you're ready.” Sugizo ordered as he slid his hand between their bodies and began to stroke Gackt's half hard erection gently. As Gackt hardened he began to move slowly over Sugizo gasping slightly as pain shot through his body but quickly finding a position where all he could really feel was the pleasure of Sugizo rubbing against his prostrate.

Both men's pace quickened, Sugizo's hand on Gackt's erection and Gackt's body over Sugizo, and moans filled the room. Lips joined in a passionate kiss and nothing mattered except that they were together enjoying this moment for all it was worth.

One orgasm was quickly followed by another and Gackt collapsed on the sofa beside Sugizo, taking his lovers hand in his. They were both still more or less dressed and Gackt regretted slightly the lack of preparation as he felt sore deep inside now.

“You were great.” Sugizo commented with a smile. “Not just at sex but at playing these penalty games without complaint or dramatics.”

“Well I can't expect others to do what I'm not willing to do myself,” Gackt responded. “Besides, being good just means I get to control round two.”

“Oh really? What happens in round two?” Sugizo asked but Gackt only winked as he too pondered the question. Perhaps something involving massage oils and a lot of foreplay, he always had liked foreplay.

 


End file.
